Constantine Lightheart
Constantine Lightheart ( コンスタンティン リシアアト konsutantin rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. He is a skilled and strong Mage and the temporary head of the Lightheart family, one of the few noble families left in the country of Mistral and the sister of Nyx Lightheart.He uses Memory-Make as his primary magic and Rules of the Area along with Celestial Spirit Magic as his secondary. Appearance Constantine is a handsome tall boy on his twenties that has medium length white hair with blue eyes. He wears a black cloak with purple stripes and gold trimmings. The inner part of his hood is light purple and has two brown belts, two brown leather boots and gloves. Personality Constantine is a very good and kind-hearted individual since he was a kid. He always cared for others and tried his best to help them. After becoming head of his family, his caring trait for others increased a lot, with even his mage training being all to become strong enough to protect his family and subjects. While he likes peace,he won’t say no to a fight, seeing it as a chance to improve himself regardless of his opponent’s power and when he fights, his prodigious power, analytical skill and calmness under any situation along with the fact that he never underestimates his enemies make him a difficult and respected opponent. He is always very polite to everyone and treats them with respect and doesn’t usually care about status and titles like servants or nobles as he considers all his servants as family members. Also, he is a man that respects and upholds family traditions and duties, with the protection of the Earth Stone being one of them and so he can’t let someone else take it away. Constantine loved and cared deeply for his deceased mother and any disrespectful comment for her is one of the things that can make him really angry. He is extremely dedicated to everything he committed himself into doing , like taking care of everyone around him for example, but the greatest examples of this is his search for a cure to his father's curse and his search for his lost sister. Deep inside,he feels responsible for those events and his mother’s death because he thinks that if he was strong enough, he would have prevented those things from happening at that day and swore to become stronger, to do everything in his power to help his people and save his father and find his sister. Constantine’s righteousness, good heart along with his power and skill, earned the absolute respect of his siblings and servants. When he doesn't have matters to attend to, he likes reading books and exploring ancient ruins. Magic and Abilities Enchanted Strength: While his other attributes are to be feared, Constantine’s strength is not as impressive, being only higher than that of the normal mages. Immense Durability and Stamina: ''' '''Expert Sensor: '''Thanks to his Spatial Magic, Constantine has managed to hone his sensing capabilities greatly, being able to sense even the lowest traces of magic power within his vicinity, something which is extremely helpful for memorizing them with his Memory-Make in order to lock on them. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of one of the greatest noble mage families of Minstrel, one that has spawned through the ages a line of extraordinary mages, Constantine holds massive amounts of magic power and is considered the second strongest among his siblings. Such a claim is easily proved by the fact that he can use multiple of his Memory-Make spells before exhausting himself and later activate his Rules of the Area. * '''Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. When he unlocked his Second Origin, Constantine became able to use Rules of the Area without much problem. '''Magic Prodigy: Constantine began practising Memory-Make from a young age, developing various spells with many different effects. Also, he managed to combine the prior with his Rules of the Area, managing to combine both to create for the latter a spell that allows him to reach metaphysical spaces, a feat that would normally ''be possible via a Spatial Lost Magic and Arc of Embodiment or extremely powerful space magic users. '''Immense Intellect: '''Constantine is considered by many a very intelligent individual, something proved in his fights where by recognizing spells and types of magic, thanks to his bookworm nature, he knows exactly how to deal with them and by analyzing his enemies he can tell the most efficient way to deal with them. He also has a lot of knowledge about places and their history. Memory-Make(記憶造形, メモリー メイク, ''Memorī Meiku) is a Caster Magic, and a Molding Magic that, peculiarly, revolves around the use of memories. It is also classified as an Ancient Spell. Description ''' A Magic which grants Constantine the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives him amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. Constantine can also create "memories" of himself which are similar to holograms, a function he rarely utilizes.This Magic also allows him to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to Mavis Vermilion, this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell. Constantine has proved in general to be creative with this magic and while his spells tend to take a ‘’holy’’ route, their power is amazing while he can do things like having ‘’memories’’ of many types of pocket dimensions or of a state where he was on full health. The most amazing thing he did though, was combining this magic with Rules of the Area and having ‘’memory’ of it being able to affect now even metaphysical spaces. '''Spells * Forget: One of the most basic uses of Memory-Make. Constantine, after seeing a spell and recording it in his memory, can then ‘’forget’’ it instantly. When he forgets it, the spell, as if it was linked with his memory, is erased and cannot be used again by his enemy for the duration of the fight. * Memory-Make: Uriel’s Catharsis: Constantine puts his hands on his temples and then, an angelic statue with a sword appears from the ground and with an horizontal swing, fills the area with destructive light and fire. * Memory-Make: Gabriel’s Intervention: '''A spell that can greatly change the tide of a battle. Constantine creates a magic circle from above from where shining angel like feathers slowly fall like snow. Each individual feather can weaken the physical damage and defense of anyone or anything touched by each feather. warning about the feathers.jpg|warning about the feathers feathers falling.jpg|angelic feathers falling making a target weak enough to trip and fall.jpg|making a target weak enough to trip and fall * '''Memory-Make: Raquel’s Justice: '''Constantine extends his hand and creates a magic circle. From it, a wide beam of holy light is fired and is supposed to ‘’purify’’ and it is his second strongest spell. * '''Memory-Make: Michael’s Smiting Lance: Constantine’s strongest spell in general. He raises his hand and the whole light of the area he is in goes there, being shaped into a huge lance of light and lightning that can be fired at incredible speed. Those of evil nature or origin that are unlucky enough to be pierced by it do not merely die; they are purified to their very soul and the explosion caused later is enough to destroy a whole town. * Memory-Make: Raziel’s Wisdom: 'A non-offensive spell created by unknown means. Constantine puts his hand on his one temple and his eyes shine brightly for a moment and a wave of light passes through the direction he is looking to, learning about the strengths, weaknesses and current condition of those in said direction. Even someone who is invisible cannot escape from this spell’s effect, with Constantine finding out about their existence along with their attributes. Michael's Smiting Lance inspiration.jpg|Michael's Smiting Lance inspiration end result of the lance's strike.jpg|end result of the lance's strike * '''Memory-Make: Raphael’s Restoration: '''A spell in which Constantine puts his fingers on each temple. Then, a light scans him from head to bottom and he is healed while also having his stamina restored. This spell can be used on others too, but this spell in general cannot be used more than once on someone for a day. * '''Memory-Make: Assistance of Sandalphon: ' A supportive spell that works like Enchantment, being about the transference of magic energy. Constantine puts his hand on his temple and raises the other one; being able to gather magic energy from those he has any type of connection with by first having their approval. This spell has the range of a whole castle and the gathered magic power can boost all his parameters for a span of seven minutes if it’s absorbed or it can be unleashed as a magic beam. * '''Memory-Make: Emergence of the Holy Warrior: '''A transformation like spell that he created by having memories of possibly Angel Magic and Take- Over. He creates a magic circle above him that scans him and transforms him to an angelic like being of gold colour with red crystals on the forehead, shoulders, and the chest and between the legs. There are also lines in his body that stop at the legs and hands. Finally, there are gold ornaments levitating on the lower part while there are huge armoured seraph like wings with two crystals on top and bottom. His stature becomes shorter and displays incredible speed and enchanted strength while in that form and can unleash holy magic energy, but if he takes enough damage then he returns to his normal form. * '''Memory-Make: Guardian of the Sacred Water: '''Constantine creates an orb of water and holds it as if he is holding a cup. Then, a dragon like entity emerges from the orb and attacks the enemy, unleashing great pressure. However, the true power of this spell is to extinguish magic energy and enchantments it comes in contact with. * '''Memory-Make: Elemental Repel: '''Constantine creates in his hand a magic energy shield with the symbols of the four basic elements. A spell from any of those elements will be sent back on its caster with double the power.However, if one of said elements is fused with one that the shield doesn’t grant protection from or two or more of said elements combine, the shield will get nullified. * '''Memory-Make: Cosmos Birth: '''A spell he has picked in the past with which he can manifest memories of pocket dimensions of various types. Its creation ability ranges from dimensions with natural habitats to more complex ones that possess different time flow and gravity. He created the dimensions the Celestial Guardians reside in.' * '''Memory-Make: A Day of Blazing Meteors: '''A spell created after watching the Grand Magic Games of Ishgar. He begins by putting his fingers on his temples and he is enveloped by a blazing aura and by extending his hand, he unleashes a series of small spheres of fire and stone akin to small meteors. * '''Memory-Make: Storm Phoenix: '''Constantine extends his hand and from a circle a bird like creature made from intense electricity emerges and as if alive, targets multiple enemies and highly electrocutes them when it passes through them. Rules of the Area' (空間の掟, Kūkan no Okite) is one of the more powerful forms of Caster Magic; it's also form of Subspecies Magic — deriving from the effects of Mimic and Nullification Magic respectively. It's considered to be both a obscenely overpowered powerful variant Spatial Magic and a countermeasure for all spatial-based magics used by other mages; due to its effects, it can easily be adjudicated as the most powerful form of said magic — rightfully earning the epithet of "Spatial Commandment" (空間律法, Kūkan Rippō), which is alternatively referred to. '''Rules of the Area allows for the caster to utilize their own Spatial Magic with no problem while simultaneously preventing the activation of all others, so long as the person making such an attempt is within the user's range; this is an indisputable fact that can't be overridden, regardless of how many attempts are made. It's said that various mages make multiple attempts to overcome this deterrent, even if it mean self-harm. In order to prevent such attempts from further being made, a previous user added an additional effect to this magic to make it even more absolute in nature; whenever a Spatial Mage tries to employ their magic in the user's presence, they are sent to another dimension — either one that's created by the user or something that's already existed. While this magic mainly specializes in nullification of its own kind, it has additional abilities that it affords the user; this aspect is due to it being a derivative of Mimic. True to its status as the pinnacle of all Spatial-based Magic, Rules of the Area allows its users to properly "mimic" the effects of other Spatial-based Magic so long as its within its range. It's possible for users to properly utilize the effects of Teleportation Magic, Stealth, and the like with ease — using a combination of others in-tandem with their fighting style to make themselves more deadly. It's said that the more Spatial-based Magic the user is able to copy through this aspect, the more "powerful" they become. Constantine proved to be really capable with this form of magic. He could cover the whole castle for the magic’s influence, sense and teleport anything and everyone inside it wherever he wished. Thanks to Memory-Make, he could now access any metaphysical space that exists in his area of influence like a book or painting and anything inside becomes like the real world and are as described or depicted but its a draining process. Spells * Space Magic Cancellation: Upon saying ‘’Space commandment activate’’, an invincible dome is created that covers the whole castle. As long as it’s active, no one can use spatial magic of any type. * Cosmos Gate: '''A simple yet versatile spell which allows Constantine to travel anywhere he desires by simply having a clear image in his head of the desired location and then creating a gate after saying the spell’s name. * '''Cosmic Conquest: '''A spell that nullifies control of spatial magic. Constantine releases his spatial magic power on a dimension he is in, making it his. Since it’s simply him fusing the essence of Rules of the Area via his magic power, Constantine can use it easily on dimensions used or created by other Space Magic users,overwriting their influence and can either trap them or banish them forever. Finally, by now controlling a dimension, he is immune to whatever effects it has while also using them against others. * '''Fantasy Travel: A spell he developed with his Memory-Make. Constantine thinks of something like a specific book or painting and then, he can actually transport himself or others inside of it. However, that metaphysical space must be in his area of influence and while inside one, everything becomes real and as described or displayed. Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Constantine that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which Constantine summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. While Constantine rarely uses this magic and lets his Celestial Guardian do so, he is said to be skilled and powerful enough to open two gates simultaneously. While his spirits are those of Silver Keys, they are some of the strongest of that category. Spells * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon) * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術, Daishō Shōkanjutsu) * Pack of Lupus : 'A powerful spell that Constantine happened upon by chance recently. He begins by taking a prayer stance while kneeling and while chanting, the sky above him turns into a night sky with the Lupus Constellation being visible and many wolf howls are heard from the sky later. Then, a huge pack of wolves with astral bodies descend from the sky and appear beside him to bite the enemy, with each bite causing a medium sized explosion and disrupting magic. According to him, this spell is based on the belief that the souls of deceased wolves rest on the stars of the Lupus Constellation and the magic disruption from the link of the wolves with the moon. The drawback of this spell is that its very draining especially when not mastered. Incantation '' I beseech thee oh Wolf of the stars, let the souls of the deceased descend upon the Earth. '' Let them come forth with all the brilliance of thy stars to assist me one more time.'' '' I'm the lonely wolf that seaches for his pack in the Starry Heavens!'' '' '''Pack of Lupus!!!!'' Equipment Genesis Sword: '''A powerful holy sword that’s Lightheart family’s greatest heirloom, coming from the founding ancestor. It is said it was forged by blessed steel and holy fire and having a unicorn’s horn as a material, on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month and later being blessed by three high priests. The sword has an Enchantment that allows only the one considered worthy of being the family’s head to wield it, in which case it displays extraordinary Light and Holy magic power that has defeated the vilest of demons, a fact that makes it one of the most desired weapons from exorcists, monks and priests. When Constantine became its new wielder, he infused his Space Magic on it, making it able to cancel said Magic and slice practically through anything. It's appearance is that of a majestic longsword that is almost entirely gold in color, including the handle. The crossguard is shaped like a small set of wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three green gems on it. * '''Gate of the Dragon Key: '''Summons the Dragon, Draco. ' * '''Gate of the Lesser Water Snake Key: '''Summons the Lesser Water Snake, Hydrus. Draco-0.jpg|Draco Hydros.jpg|Hydrus Phoenix (Spirit).png|Phoenix Leo Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Apus (DeathGr).png|Apus Serpens (DeathGr).png|Serpens * '''Gate of the Lesser Lion: '''Summons the Lesser Lion, Leo Minor. * '''Gate of the Phoenix: '''Summons the Phoenix, Phoenix. * '''Gate of the Paradise Bird: '''Summons the Paradise Bird, Apus_(DeathGr). * '''Gate of the Serpent:' Summons the Serpent,Serpens_(DeathGr). Trivia * Constantine is author's favourite character since it represents him and he is like how he imagines himself in the FT universe. * All of the spells are free to be used with my knowledge. * Author was conflicted into what type of magic he would use. While he wanted to make him at first use normal powerful magic taken to high levels, after some thought and advices he ended up having him using Memory-Make as both a challenge for the creation of original spells and to match up Constantine's character to use powerful magic to help others and fight evil. * Constantine's dream is to one day travel the world after he completes his goals. After watching the Great Magic Games: * He became a huge fan of Mirajane Strauss whom he considers an angel on Earth in both body and soul. * He wishes he had a sister as sweet, cute and innocent as Wendy Marvell. * He dislikes Rufus Lohr due to finding him cocky and unskilled with his magic. * If he had to enter a guild one day it would be Fairy Tail. Category:Memory-Make User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Spatial Magic User